schools_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Raja Ampat - Second Chances
| previousseason = | nextseason = Kiribati }} This is the first season in Bryce's fanon series. Twenty pre-merge castaways from across this wiki will come together, and fight for a second chance at what they started. Twists *'Second Chances:' Twenty castaways who were eliminated before the merge occurred will be competing. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden in plain sight (much like Philippines and China) on each tribes' boat. *'Tribe Switch:' At some point in the game, the current tribes will be shuffled. *'Double Votes:' Hidden at each camp, there are several double votes that can be found. They must be played after the votes are cast, and before they are read. This allows the player to cast a second vote. *'Double Immunity:' Once the merge hits, at each immunity challenge, two immunity necklaces will be offered. This will end at the final six. Castaways } | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Liam Page Ghost Island | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="6" | rowspan="8" | style="white-space: nowrap;"|1st Voted Out Day 3 | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Nina Langley Ireland | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|2nd Voted Out Day 5 | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Kelly-Ann Vnuk Montserrat | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|3rd Voted Out Day 8 | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Greg Dawson Caroline Islands | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|4th Voted Out Day 10 | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Ellie MacFarlan Marianas | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|5th Voted Out Day 13 | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Connie Moss Lesotho | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|6th Voted Out Day 15 | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Joseph Herald Guanica | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|7th Voted Out Day 18 | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Ginny Motiff Tahiti | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|8th Voted Out Day 20 | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Ali Deczarie Marianas | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Archie Schultz Lesotho | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Christian Copely Marianas | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Felipe Rice Belgium | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Giselle Lange The Sahara | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Hadley Peterson Gonave Island | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Kimberly Cresswell Pará | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Lilith Garcia Eyre Peninsula | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Patrick Martin Caroline Islands | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Pip Morton Eyre Peninsula | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Shaun Limmons Ireland | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Willie Fontana Battle Of The Ages | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |} Season Summary The Game Confessional Count } ! ! |- |Archie | ! ! |- |Christian | ! ! |- |Connie | ! ! |- |Ellie | ! ! |- |Felipe | ! ! |- |Ginny | ! ! |- |Giselle | ! ! |- |Greg | ! ! |- |Hadley | ! ! |- |Joseph | ! ! |- |Kelly-Ann | ! ! |- |Kimberly | ! ! |- |Liam | ! ! |- |Lilith | ! ! |- |Nina | ! ! |- |Patrick | ! ! |- |Pip | ! ! |- |Shaun | ! ! |- |Willie | ! ! |- |} Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Ali | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Archie | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Christian | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Connie | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Ellie | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Felipe | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Ginny | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Giselle | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Greg | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Hadley |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joseph |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kelly-Ann |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kimberly |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Liam |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Lilith |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nina |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Patrick |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Willie |— |} Author's Notes *The original location of this season was Gabon. However, it was changed due to Gabon already being a canon season. ----